


【精灵宝可梦/四代众神相关】米琪那颂诗（荷马体长诗）

by Oborotsukiyo



Series: 一个同人文手的苦逼成长史 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Homeric, Homeric Epithets, 史诗, 神奥神话相关, 荷马体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oborotsukiyo/pseuds/Oborotsukiyo
Summary: 2016年作品，荷马诗作仿作。由四代众神剧场版得到的脑洞，古代系列之一。主要讲述阿尔修斯和梦幻创造世界、精灵和人类的过程。以及米琪那的缘起，超克一族的来源。女诗人海伦丽斯，在一千五百年前米琪那的白石广场上，坐在树荫之下，捧着竖琴，向听众们娓娓道来的故事。※PS：私设多。众神实力别信我。我是阿尔吹。PPS：海伦丽丝就是我。我就是海伦丽丝！
Series: 一个同人文手的苦逼成长史 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957426





	1. 米琪那颂诗目录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目录及每卷简介。  
> 关于《米琪那颂诗》的最初构想以及（传说中的）部分散佚段落……

**【关于米琪那颂】**

米琪那颂，又名米琪那颂诗。

是中古时代，游离在神奥大陆之外的米琪那城邦里，

一位名为“海伦丽丝”的女诗人所作的神话长诗。

今人对海伦丽丝生平、经历等所知有限，

只从现存作品中解得她是一位游历大陆各城邦的女子，

师从古时荷马、萨福、赫西俄德等诗家，

以神奥地区广泛流传的古代神话为原型，

为本城邦崇拜的创造精灵——阿尔修斯写下了诗作。

如今，米琪那颂的主体部分尚且保留着，

人们一度也曾认为这就是颂诗的全部内容，

但近年来的考古学发现证明，米琪那颂还有相当一部分

作者后来续写，或者后人根据之后的新神话补写的诗歌，

它们在漫长的传诵过程中散佚不见了。

在米琪那神殿遗址中所发掘出的一块文字泥版中，

散佚的部分被称为《莎弗残卷》及《传说一卷》，

前者被推测为神殿祭司所写的抒情诗和浪漫的悦神诗。

后者则记载了生命宝玉相关的传说故事。

因《传说一卷》曾被广泛传诵，因此生命宝玉的记载

流传至今，成为米琪那神话中重要的一部分。

如今，考古学家们仍在努力工作，试图发掘出散佚部分的原文。

_敬请期待。_

**（意思就是，作者也许会填坑，也许不会，这一切取决于考古学家的努力程度呢，嘻嘻嘻。）**

* * *

**【米琪那颂·全卷】**

_【神代】_

**引子** ·诗人的到来

女诗人海伦丽丝再度踏上归乡之路

 **第一卷** ·神圣的起源

圣灵阿尔修斯从混沌中诞生并创造世界

 **第二卷** ·众神的诞生

众神灵自天冠山起源以及对它们的赞颂

 **第三卷** ·神职的分领

阿尔修斯将神职和领地分配给众位神灵

 **第四卷** ·生命的女神

创世之神陷入沉睡后梦幻执掌生命权柄

 **第五卷** ·人类的创造

人类诞生后被生命之神和众位神灵赐福

_【人代】_

**引子** ·人代的初始

女诗人海伦丽丝即兴弹唱勇者的故事

 **第六卷** ·落难的王子

勇者阿克西奥斯被兄长逼迫离家寻圣灰

 **第七卷** ·战争的开始

人界战争开始后众神恼怒决定毁灭城邦

 **第八卷** ·冰河的圣花

勇者受神启示前往神奥天冠山寻找圣花

 **第九卷** ·浅海的奇遇

阿克西奥斯落难浅海得拉迪亚斯之救助

 **第十卷** ·众神的认可

勇者求得圣花以证心灵纯洁获众神承认

 **第十一卷** ·女神的启示

城邦衰弱梦幻启示勇者渡过大海寻圣岛

 **颂前小咏** ·起源的称颂

女诗人海伦丽丝对城邦起源之称颂

 **第十二卷** ·米琪那缘起（长卷）

阿克西奥斯向神献祭和超克一族之起源

 **尾声** ·诗人的远行

女诗人海伦丽丝即将再次辞行

_【莎弗残卷】（已佚）_

**第一卷** ·泥版的文字

迈泰奥拉神殿初建时时任祭司写下的话

 **第二卷** ·黄昏的告白

佚名女性编纂的抒情长诗不知是否真实

 **第三卷** ·沉寂的恋歌（残卷）

此为第二卷后续的结尾但如今已经散佚

_【传说一卷】（已佚）_

**全一卷** ·生命的宝玉

阿尔修斯和中古时代祭司达莫斯的故事


	2. 诗人的到来

**城邦的女诗人，手持里拉琴的海伦丽丝弹唱道：**

你们，在长廊下行走的朋友们啊，请聚拢来听我

一个善弹奏的旅行者的叙说。在米琪那大地上，

每到达一个城邦，总会听闻传说故事中

一些零碎的片段。如今我在此地稍事歇息。如果你们愿意，

我会同我的利拉琴为你们讲述这个故事，

它由月桂木做成，全身灌注着旅行者的风尘和阅历。

某一个月色皎洁的晚上，我在山间漫步；

忽然遇到一只全身散发着光芒的美丽精灵。

这位精灵似乎把一种奇妙的声音吹进了我的耳朵；

天籁一般的音乐，其中隐约夹杂着神妙的话语。

我听着它，仿佛做了一场美妙的梦。

就让我们从这位精灵说起；

在新月初升的夜晚，常常游曳在山间，

掌管着美妙梦境的神灵克雷色利亚。

于是这奇妙的经历让一个旅行者有了灵感，

将米琪那流传着的某些古老传说，

连缀成为完整的诗歌。

我看到许多友善的男女已经聚拢过来，

因此为什么要说这么多无关正题的话呢？

现在让我们以司美梦的克雷色利亚，

这位身姿曼妙的神灵之名开始讲起吧。


	3. 神圣的起源

距离现在十分遥远的神灵的时代，

昏暗的天空和磅礴的海洋尚无拘束。

汹涌的海水怒吼着席卷一切，

将尚无生命存在的大陆分开成为数块，

又将其间小块的碎片包围起来；

由此海洋和陆地的始祖出现了。

天地间最初的神灵自混沌中诞生，

玫瑰色的云雾环绕在周身，又有

圣洁的光辉穿透云雾，照耀每个角落。

天地间自发产生的元素的力量

共有十七种，其中透明而纯净的元素

成为神的本源，它最丰富，最强大。

其余十六种元素，由于受到约束而集聚成为实体，

它们各自拥有不同的光辉和不同的力量。

最初的神灵睁开眼睛，对死寂的世界产生了怜悯。

受到了这位神的祝福，本无生命存在的

荒凉的大陆上，被赋予如下种种死物：

铁灰色的元素首先支撑了贫瘠的地壳，让分散的陆地

变成坚硬有力的岩石，又从中分生出绵延的山岭。

随后，又以褐色的光芒覆盖大地，成为土壤；

它们共同孕育有丰产谷物的平原和荒凉的沙漠。

金属光泽的元素，被藏于大地之下；

经年累月，变成青铜、白银和无价的黄金。

水蓝色的柔波安抚了海洋，海水平静澄清；

她是雨水及一切河流的源头和母亲。

又有厚实的冰层覆盖山巅，寒风和飘雪由此地发源。

电光闪烁在灰暗的阴云中间，是为雷霆；

由此警告恶人，也裁决恶事。

此时丰沃的土地上尚无生命存在，

翠绿的元素在空中凝聚成无数光点洒落其间。

从此，大地上有了绿树、青草，谷物

与馥郁的香花。它们又结出各类果实，

大麦、燕麦和用以酿造美酒的多汁的葡萄；

生命赖以为食物的树果，

以及可用来取悦神灵的格雷西亚丝之花。

然而也有深紫的幽光倾泻而下，

落在地上，成为流毒的花草。

开出的花朵妖艳美丽，也迷惑人心；

在它们之中，有些可以解除病痛，

有些却让人魂魄离体、气力尽失。

创造这些的神，又将混沌中光暗两极的力量分开来；

让它们轮流驻守天空，用以标记时间的更替。

这就是白昼与黑夜的来历。因此，遵照这条定律，

我们日出而作，日落而息。

昼夜各自有其标记，自此火焰的力量被分成两份；

一半存在于白天，另一半被安置在夜晚。

被称为太阳的一半，是一切生灵们的父亲；

他使谷物丰产，照耀大地，让原野温暖富有生机。

而被称为月亮的一半，逡巡在不祥的黑夜，与阴云为伴；

诅咒、□□和一切恶的阴谋都隐藏在她的黑袍里。

以上是为神灵创世时，天地间所发生的种种故事。

然而这并不是结束，身姿曼妙的克雷色利亚让我继续下去。


	4. 众神的诞生

创造了上述一切死物的神，又赋予大地

以珍贵的生机。每一样新事物的出现，

都必有与之对应的新生命诞生。

它们是存在于天地间最初的神灵，

是一切精灵中最受祝福、最蒙眷顾者。

其中七位神灵最为人所熟知：

掌管着物质世界的有两位。

一位是时间之神，胸佩宝石的迪亚鲁加；

一位是空间之神，珍珠环绕的帕鲁奇亚。

它们远离凡世，控制着无穷的时间和无尽的空间。

又有一位同黑暗为伴，是掌管梦境、死亡

和神秘的精灵。居住在不见阳光的地底，

反转世界的暴君。它被称为骑拉帝纳。

有三位掌管心灵的神，它们性情柔和；

居住在人世，澄澈美丽的湖心之中。

这三位共生的伙伴，一位是司感情的艾姆利多，

它与一切真挚的爱情和深厚的友情同在。

一位是智慧的由克希，它以知觉和才智为生命赐福。

最后是意志坚强的亚克诺姆。

它们同上述的三神灵一起守护其缔造者。

最后一位，是创造了一切死物与活物的神

以自身的生命力量孕育出的幻之精灵；

她的地位要比上述的六位更加崇高，

是生命之神、万物之母。

又各有一些神灵的随从与同伴：

同黑暗相伴的冥神骑拉帝纳，

身边跟从着司梦的两位神灵。

一位司掌美梦、音乐和奇妙的灵感，

新月初升的夜晚，常常在云层间穿行。

它是美梦之神，神圣的克雷色利亚。

一位司掌噩梦和恐怖，出现在满月之夜，

它是噩梦之神，黑袍加身的达克莱伊。

紧接着创造了三位身材巨大的神柱精灵，

供地位崇高的生命之神梦幻役使。

它们是：雷吉洛克、雷吉艾斯、雷吉斯奇鲁。

一位由坚硬的岩石构成身体，

一位从寒冰之中出生，最后一位是钢铁的杰作。

它们驻守在生命之神身边，跟从着她。

神柱精灵们的首领，是神柱之王雷吉奇卡斯，

它也是受神宠爱的生命神梦幻的随从者。

在固有的事物之中，有些也因神的祝福，

而衍生出它们的守护者。

在磅礴的大海之中，产生了许多精灵。

被称为大海的缔造者的，深蓝色的巨神盖欧卡；

身形娇小的玛纳霏伴随它身旁。

在温暖平静的浅海海水中，

又诞生了可爱的霏欧纳。

它不是神灵，却是玛纳霏的荣耀的子女，

因此也受到眷顾，成为永生。

海洋最深处的沟壑之中，

居住着翅翼洁白的深海之神洛奇亚。

巨大的漩涡环绕周身，让外人无法看清它的面目。

它是洋流、风暴与漩涡之神，

然而心地善良平和，为海洋上的精灵尊敬；

它与海神盖欧卡共同管理浩瀚的大海。

最后是在蔚蓝海面上飞翔的美丽精灵，

被称为浅海和岛屿守护者的一族，

它们是拉迪亚斯和拉迪欧斯。

而在广阔的陆地上，衍生了大地之神古拉顿。

它通体红色，居住在火山之中，

周身为灼热的岩浆所包裹。

它的怒火让地壳震荡，大地龟裂。

森林中也存在多位神灵，其中引人注目者，

是居住在幽暗树荫之中的神灵雪拉比。

它可以在过去和未来的时间内任意穿梭，

分享了时间这一神职，为人崇拜。

又有从神圣的格雷西亚丝之花中诞生的洁咪，

既是神喜悦的花朵的守护者，

又可以使植物青翠、果实丰美。

蔚蓝的天空之上，盘踞着翠绿的神灵裂空座。

它负责守护白云上某片神秘的土地。

从千年彗星中诞生的精灵名为基拉祈，

它有实现愿望的力量，乐于帮助真心人。

又有神圣的太阳之神，后人称它凤王；

双翼流光溢彩，所过之处有美丽的彩虹迤逦身后。

还有几片陆地上分布的神灵尚未可知，

城邦之中的故事没有详细的记录。

以上这些神灵，在诞生后分别被派往不同的大陆，

后世的人为其编撰故事，受到尊崇。

这就是美梦之神克雷色利亚为我指明的众神的起源。


	5. 神职的分领

当有着玫瑰色手指的黎明从海天相接处降临，

创造了一切死物和活物的神感到了疲倦。

他从白云间飘然而下，朦胧的云雾自身边散去。

通体洁白，腰间佩有闪光的金环，

十六块元素石板在周身闪耀着圣洁的光辉。

  
于是初生的众神感到惊异，纷纷聚集在他身边。

这位缔造了它们的美丽的神明，

心里对这一切十分满意。他凝视着众神，

对它们说出有翼飞翔的话语：

  
“你们从大地、海洋和天空中的种种事物衍生而来

它们都由我亲手创造完成。我名为阿尔修斯，

混沌是我的母亲。我是初始之神，你们的缔造者。”  


“你们也是自然的宠儿，是顺从自然之意

而诞生的珍贵的生灵。你们受天地眷顾，

也将受到我的祝福。我把你们分派到不同的地方

去掌管那里的一切。

你们将成为此地的守护神，受其他所有生灵的尊敬。”

  
他这样说，其他神灵纷纷表示敬服。

这位高贵的神便首先对羽翼美丽的凤王说：

“你应当去高远的天空，与孕育你的太阳为伴。

你要守护太阳，为陆地带去光和热。

我祝福你，你应为谷物的丰产和收获做出贡献，

这样所有生灵便可敬你为神。”

  
他又命令凤王的同伴，羽翼洁白的洛奇亚道：

“你应当将深海作为你的领地，

因为你有着控制漩涡和风暴的力量，在海中你高贵无上。

我需要告诫你，善用你的神力。

要保护海洋的和平安宁，让海中精灵繁衍生息。”

  
神明阿尔修斯接着对时间精灵雪拉比说：

“不需忐忑，小家伙。你应当随着它们同去，

以苍翠幽深的桐树林为居住地。

我祝福你，你将为森林之神，

也拥有着穿梭过去和未来时间的魔力。”

  
至高无上的神最后对着这三位精灵说：

“我将那片首先诞生的最广阔的陆地，

生长着大片蓊郁桐树林的地方交给你们管理。

此地有丰沃的平原和险峻的高山，

诞生的精灵性情温和驯顺。

你们将守护它们，并可接受供奉。”

听罢，凤王、洛奇亚和雪拉比舒展羽翼，领命而去。

  
紧接着，大地、海洋和天空所孕育的巨神们，

也纷纷领受神职。神对它们说：

“大地之子古拉顿，你从火山和岩浆中出生，

也注定回到那里守护它。你若愿意，

可缔造新的大陆，也可毁灭旧的陆地。”

  
“海洋的缔造者盖欧卡，你拥有大海赐予的神力。

你若发怒，海啸和暴雨就会降临大地；

若你同大地的古拉顿发生争执，

无论是海是陆，都会哀鸣连连。

你须慎用力量，以维护海洋的平静，

这是我的命令，你要铭记在心。

在海中你地位最高，实力最强；可与深海之神，

羽翼洁白的洛奇亚一同执掌大海之权柄。”

  
“天空之龙裂空座，你将成为上述两巨神的首领。

三巨神中，你最果决，也最明智，

因此我令你守护白云之上那神秘的大陆。

天空之柱高耸入云，那里将成为

你居住的地方。你另外要负责制约和调解

巨神盖欧卡和古拉顿。它们一个冲动太过，

一个性格阴沉。”

随后，阿尔修斯又用严厉的声音告诫这三位巨神：

“众神之中你们的力量并非最强，

却最具破坏性。因此我必须警告你们，

你们各自的力量要加以妥善使用，

要维护和平而不可毁灭既存的万物。

如果你们发怒，世界就要哀鸣。

如果你们争执不休，大地就将毁灭。”

  
“然而我不会允许这一切；如果你们所有神灵

胆敢凭借神力肆意妄为，我的怒火会伴随着制裁

一并降临到你们头上。你们要把我的话铭记在心；

因为我是众神之神，地位最高，掌控一切。” 

这是十分公正和理智的训诫，众神为之敬服。

阿尔修斯又对三巨神、基拉祈和玛纳霏说：

“我将这里出现的第二片大陆，以及

浩瀚海洋的三分之一，赐予你们做领地。

这片陆地上平原肥沃富庶，又有丰富的矿产

和高大的林木。海水清澈而平静，

灿烂的阳光使它变得温暖宜居。

你们同样可被称为神，接受崇敬和供奉。”

  
对同属海洋的精灵，拉迪亚斯和拉迪欧斯，他也给予祝福：

“你们就同去那片海洋，在温暖的海水中繁衍生息。

你们将成为浅海和岛屿的守护者，

同海洋之子霏欧纳一起生活、游戏。”

于是这一众精灵离开他身边，去往分派给自己的领地。

  
创造了一切死物和活物的神灵阿尔修斯，

又对余下的精灵做出各种安排。

它们共同领受了第三片大陆，

以及广阔而又幽暗的地底世界。

  
这一块陆地名为神奥，同样由神亲手创造。

它的天空蔚蓝，群山环绕，河湖众多。

它位于寒风呼啸的北方，

陆上终年积雪皑皑，十分秀丽。

中间有一山峰最为险峻，上接白云，光辉萦绕山脊。

它被称为天冠山，是众神起源之地。

  
又令两位强大的神灵——迪亚鲁加和帕鲁奇亚，

回归宇宙，居住在远离尘世之地。

它们各自有广阔的领土，这些都由神一手创造。

又让阴沉的基拉帝纳掌管反转世界，

它存在于幽暗的地底。美梦神克雷色利亚

同噩梦之神，黑袍加身的达克莱伊跟从它。

  
另外三位湖心神，则分别居住在这片大陆的三处湖泊之中；

当它们聚集一处祈祷时，便可召引上述三位神灵。

这些精灵在得到指引后纷纷散去。

  
这些便是创世之初各位神灵领受神职的经历，

身姿曼妙的新月神克雷色利亚把我启迪。

接下来，遵照它的意愿，我要开始讲述

关于众神中这最后一位神明的传说和事迹。


	6. 生命的女神

黎明消逝后，朝阳从玫瑰色的霞云中冉冉升起。

面对着无限浩瀚的大海与广阔天空的神，

身边只剩下一位娇小的精灵，她尚未领受神职。

缔造了一切的神明阿尔修斯，

在此时感到无比疲倦。他明白自己将陷入沉睡，

以恢复精神，弥补流逝的力量。

然而他并没有忘记身边的这位精灵，

因为在众神之中，她最得他喜悦，

也是和他一样拥有创造力量的唯一生灵。

至高之神以无限的温蔼注视着她，对她说道：

“虽然将你放在最后，但我并不会忘了你，

毕竟在世间一切生灵中，你最受我珍爱，让我关心。

但今天我首先将众神分配到了不同的地方，

因此，你没有富饶的平原作为领地，

也没有清澈的湖泊可供游戏。

你是否怨恨我？”

拥有一双明眸的生命精灵梦幻，仰起头

对这位缔造者说出有翼飞翔的话语：

“众神之神，我们所敬仰的缔造者啊，您向来谨慎；

今天率先考虑其他神，必然有您的理由。

现在我尚未领受神职，就算您什么都不给我，

我也会一如既往地敬爱您。

因为我是您第一个创造出的精灵，

又得到无上宠爱，已经十分感激。”

于是阿尔修斯在心中微笑，回答她说：

“最珍爱的事物总是要放在最后处置，这是人之常情。

也许众神会认为我有偏袒之嫌。然而你的力量

可以让它们消除这种偏见。”

“梦幻，你由最纯净的生命力凝聚成身体，

你虽柔弱娇小，却有着同我一般无穷尽的创造魔力。

因此我要让你司掌生命权柄，地位仅仅在我之下；

其他一切生灵都要称你为生命之神，万物之母。”

至高的神又对她说：

“虽然已有的陆地、海洋和天空中都有神灵守护，

但你可以去往三片大陆的中心，居住在华美的世界之树。

又会有三位精灵跟从你，听你指令；

它们是雷吉洛克、雷吉艾斯和雷吉斯奇鲁。”

生命之神梦幻领受了这一荣光，心中感到喜悦

却又十分忧虑。她对神明吐露内心真情：

“您如此厚待我，我十分高兴。然而我的力量，

和被您分派去守护各大陆的其他伙伴

实在无法相比。如今我却能够

凌驾于它们之上。这是否有失公平？”

对这些疑问，神赞赏她说：

“你思虑慎重，并不得意忘形。

然而我已考虑很久，这样安排恰恰最为公平。

你是执掌生命权柄之神，因此你能够

孕育地上和海里所有生灵。除我以外，

你是唯一能做此事的神灵。你的同伴将要感激你，

因为你要让它们的领地变得欣欣向荣，

众神也能沾你荣光，享受永久的敬奉。” 

明眸的精灵梦幻终于放下心来，喜悦地领受这份恩惠。

然而，此时阿尔修斯越发疲惫。他最后吩咐梦幻道：

“不要急着高兴。切记，生命之神的责任同样沉重，

也只有你可做到。现在我将要陷入沉睡，

来恢复失去的力量。而你要为我守护世界之树，

并且完成接下来的任务。” 

“这片土地上万物丰饶秀美，但是缺少生机。

我创造出的精灵实力强大，数量却过分稀少。

因此你要代我衍生新的生命，

它们要比神灵弱小，然而数量众多，生机勃勃。

你要让世界各地都充满活力。”

“你可按自己的意愿自由创造它们，

但是有些地方，你要听我教导。

你要创造能顺应各类环境的生灵，

每片大陆都不尽相同。”

“自然界中的元素共有十七种，这些你都要记住。

首先是万物之始的水、草、地、岩；

以及彼此相克的冰和龙，雷厉风行的火和电。

对于体态轻盈的精灵，飞行是它们最好的助力。

毒系和虫系常常相伴，而冷硬的钢对此完全免疫。

另有五种游离在外的属性，

依次是普通、格斗、恶、超能和幽灵。

它们彼此相生，彼此相克。

因此你创造的精灵也要分属十七种力量，

一样不能多，也一样不能少。” 

“最后一点，也是最重要的一点：

你不可逾越自己的能力，来创造新的神灵。

这不仅是对我极大的不敬，也会损耗你自己的生命。”

对于这些珍贵的教诲，这位生命之神一一记下。

此时瑰丽的朝霞已经全然散去，天边渐见光明。

美丽的神灵闭上眼睛，曾经遮掩他的云雾重新环绕身侧。

“从此我要进入沉眠，你也应该执掌生命权柄。

我最珍爱的生灵，不要让我失望，当我重新醒来时，

希望能看到一个繁荣、美丽的新世界。”

神的身影消失在明亮的晨光之中，明眸的精灵目送他离去。

这位尚还稚嫩的神灵在心中祈祷，然后飞向遥远的世界之树。

她名为梦幻，是神用他生命中的一部分

创造出的唯一生灵；是生命之神，万物之母。


	7. 人类的创造

在世界大陆和海洋的中心，坐落着一片神圣的岛屿。

北方有高耸的石峰层层堆叠，形如巨树，苍翠美丽。

在各地传说中它被称为世界之树，

是受神宠爱的明眸精灵梦幻的居处。

她是生命之神，崇高的万物之母；

因此下面的故事从她开始，也由她来结束。

在至高神阿尔修斯陷入沉睡以后，

生命神梦幻代其执掌生命之权柄。

这位出身高贵的神明，也拥有奇妙的创造魔力；

她居于大陆和海洋的中心，又在此时开始孕育精灵。

明眸的生命之神，各用七日时间

孕育大陆、海洋和天空上所有生灵。

她首先顺应自然规律，创造出三类不同的精灵；

它们分别诞生于温厚的木、包容的水和炽热的火焰。

而后，其余十四种精灵也相继在世上出现。

生命之神梦幻遵从阿尔修斯曾经的教导，

她造物的力量逊于众神，但数量众多，未曾冒犯神谕。

当第二十一日，有着玫瑰色手指的黎明在天边悄悄升起，

新生的精灵们已经遍布各地，开始顺应自然，繁衍生息。

寂静的世界渐渐开始充满生机。然而此时

明眸的生命神尚未感到疲倦，她又有了新主意。

望着大陆上欢闹嬉戏的精灵们，梦幻在心中暗自思忖：

“尽管这些精灵活泼可爱，让世界充满生气，

然而它们心智未开，懵懂无知，性情太过单纯。

它们的生存还要靠自然施恩，不能让我们

这些不死的神灵，享有长久的敬奉和荣光。” 

她摘下一朵格雷西亚丝之花，向沉睡中的神明祈愿：

“您的指示我并无违逆，而接下来

我又要创造这样一种生灵。它们缺乏强健的体魄，

力量要比精灵弱小。然而富有智慧的头脑，

可以掌握深奥的知识，又遵从神明教导。

若把它们和已有的精灵放在一处，共同生活劳作，

世界就能更加繁荣，我们的敬奉也将长盛不衰。” 

她看到一缕玫瑰色的云雾渐染天边，片刻后消失不见。

创世神同意了她的请求，这让梦幻心中窃喜；

于是她回到生命之树中，开始着手准备这项事宜。

七日过去后，生命神梦幻又开始

创造另一种生灵，与精灵截然不同。

她首先用月桂树的细枝，做成支撑这生灵的骨架；

继而又用清澈的泉水混合泥土，塑造出两个形象。

它们面貌同她自己相仿，然而身体沉重，混沌难辨。

她将生命的灵气注入它们身体，

这两个生灵便脱去泥胎，变成了莹白可爱的婴孩。

明眸的梦幻赐予它们身体，然而新生灵心智未开，

稚嫩无知，生命神心中尚未满意。于是她又请来

居住在各个大陆的同伴们来为新生灵赐福，

期望它们能获得神灵的庇佑

众神齐聚世界之树，为婴孩准备了一份礼物。

掌管心灵的三位湖心之神，代表它们给予新生灵祝福：

艾姆利多首先上前，对着两个婴孩说道：

“神的宠儿，高贵的生命之神梦幻造出了你们。

然而你们心智未开，懵懂无知，同最弱小的精灵

并无分别。既然如此，就给你们以特殊的祝福。” 

“我要给你们的是一颗心，充满感情的柔软的心。

你们应当有敏锐的知觉，能观察万事万物，

能拥有各种感情。又要对共同生活的生灵充满友善，

对威严的神明尊敬有加。” 

智慧的神灵由克希也送给生灵们祝福：

“我要把你们从混沌中引导入世；

启蒙未开的心智，给你们聪慧的头脑。

深奥的知识原本独属于我们这些神灵，

自此以后你们也能够学习和思考。

你们将不弱于先存在的精灵，

即使你们的力量同它们相比十分渺小。” 

亚克诺姆最后说道：

“也许我在三神里最为微不足道，

然而这份祝福，对生灵们同样重要。

我要给它们坚强的意志，强硬但不冷酷无情。

它们将同种种困难搏斗，只有顽强不弃，

才能在广阔的陆地上繁衍生息。”

三位神灵的祝福，让梦幻心中愉快。

此时婴孩们身上放出白光，身体渐长。

成长后的两个生灵站在众神面前，

它们心智清明，眼神清澈，样子不尽相同。

其中一个有着健美的身躯和刚毅的脸庞，

另一个乳房丰满，长发及腰，面貌柔和纯朴。

这两个生灵完美无缺，众神看了心欢喜。

于是生命之神梦幻又赐给它们祝福：

“我曾经给了你们生命，现在又要给予你们名字。

你们同懵懂的精灵截然不同，因此不能混同称呼。

以后开始，你们就以男人、女人为名。

我要给男人以强健的体魄，让他在外劳作；

而给女人生育的子宫，让她成为多产的母亲。”

她又说道：

“你们可以在众神之神、至高的阿尔修斯

所创造的陆地上繁衍生息。

你们要同精灵一起生活，一起劳作。

精灵要听从你们，因为你们的智慧

可对它们的力量加以控制。” 

“你们要缔结姻缘，在大地上多产子女。

要同所有生灵和睦，见到弱小要生怜悯之情。

你们必须尊敬神，要在特定的时间献上

丰盛的祭品。不要忘怀，是神灵创造你们，

又庇护你们。神灵有神妙的智慧，

又有你们无法企及的强大的神力。”

男人和女人，这两位人类的始祖；

此时他们低下头来，对高贵的众神表示顺服。

自此，精灵同富有智慧的人类都出现在世上。

他们一同生活劳作，后代众多，遍布大陆；

这是神代之末，是人世之初。

这段神秘而漫长的历史，本应随着时间流逝

而就此埋没。然而其中一些人类，拥有天赐的魔力，

却在此留下种种与神灵相关的奇妙的传说。


	8. 人代的初始

**海伦丽丝再度弹唱歌咏道——**

善良的朋友们，安静的倾听者们，

我已经按照新月神克雷色利亚的意志，

向你们完整讲述了从混沌时代到圣灵创世前后的历史。

然而利拉琴声依然悠扬动听，城邦的黄昏也尚未降临。

你们想要继续倾听，我便延续这段传说，

继续讲述这位神灵无法告知的人世的故事。

当我为了搜集各地传说，在各个城邦旅行之时，

当然也吟唱过一些诗歌。但是更多时候，

我愿意做一个同你们一样的倾听者。以下种种故事，

是我在城邦的广场中间，或绿草茵茵的游廊下，

听游吟诗人们用手中的拨弦琴相互应和，

而咏唱出的优美的传说。它们的真实性少有人知；

然而这些流传在世间的故事，

都有着美妙的音调和丰丽的言辞。

来吧，就让我们从世间的种种传说开始，

从神的宠儿，明眸的生命之神梦幻

造出人类的千年以后开始。我将要叙述所有故事，

我们的祖先如何来到这片岛屿，城邦又由何缘起；

直到夕阳的光辉洒满衣襟，人们纷纷返家园。

来吧，趁着太阳还未西落，天空依旧明亮，

让我们再度拨响琴弦，讲述这一个漫长的故事。

我们从最开始讲起。米琪那城邦缘起自何时？

蒙众神之神、高贵无上的阿尔修斯庇佑，

我们的祖先乘船渡过波涛汹涌的大海；

经历了三十个白昼和三十一个夜晚，

又在海上遭遇狂风暴雨。幸运的人们得神眷顾，

终于在黎明时分看到陆地。他们来到这片美丽的岛屿，

向这位心地仁慈的神灵和众神们献上丰厚的祭礼。

其中一位勇者，名为阿克西奥斯。

他是我们的先祖中最富智慧者，是他带领

整支船队，满载男人、女人和各类珍宝；

从遥远的战争之地逃脱，又在茫茫大海上漂泊。

这位人类得众神认可，也叫至高神满意。

于是神明接受了勇者的献礼，

允许人类踏上他守护的土地。

他是至高神的第一位祭司，荣耀的神殿一族的先祖；

就让我们从他，这位英雄阿克西奥斯的事迹讲起。


	9. 落难的王子

相隔酒色海洋的遥远的北方，

大陆中心伫立着世界之树。

那是受至高神宠爱的梦幻的居处，

先前我遵照神意，已经详细叙述。

在千年时间过去后，那里出现数个城邦，

最强盛者名叫欧鲁德朗。男人和女人的后裔之一，

善弓箭的英雄克律亚缔造了它。

那时人世已历经千年，看似繁荣安昌无灾扰。

城邦的王者克律亚，敬奉众神而得眷顾。

这位可敬的老王有三子三女，他们分别是

傲慢的皮克斯、狡黠的普路托，

和最幼子阿克西奥斯。女儿们十分美丽，

她们常常围绕着鲜花祭坛歌唱颂词，

是立誓侍奉生命之神的女祭司。

又说老王的两位长子，普路托与皮克斯。

他们是最有可能继承王位者，

因此王子之间常常充满斗争和阴谋。

而受宠爱的小儿子阿克西奥斯不同于两位兄长，

他尊敬神灵，头脑聪慧而心地善良。

兄长们猜忌于他，想把他驱逐出城，客死他乡。

已经不复最初人类的纯善之心，

他们的后裔正被黑暗、欲望和贪婪吞噬。

人们企图控制一切，也不再敬奉众神。

这就是为蝇头小利而争斗不休的一代恶人。

唉！如果我早生一代或晚生百年该是多么美好？

这些人类的丑态，并非神灵想要看到。

让我们回到故事，说说这即将落难的王子。

在英勇的克律亚重病之时，长子皮克斯，

他在城邦大会上对最幼小的弟弟这样说道：

“亲爱的阿克西奥斯，你如此聪慧应该知道；

在遥远的东方有一种神药，取自太阳神凤王

身上的羽毛。它名叫圣灰，能治愈一切伤痛。

现在我命你将它取回，用以祛除

附在父亲身上的沉重的病痛。”

狡黠的普路托也附和着提议：

“在我们三人中，你最得父亲喜爱，

是生命神宠儿，最富智慧和机敏者。

众神既然如此眷顾你，你理应当为城邦

做出一点儿贡献。这里的人们，

都是城邦中少有的精英，是你的兄长们信任之人。

既然没有提出异议者，你应早些出发，

不要因为犹疑而犯下错误；那将让你

被城邦唾骂，背上胆怯和不孝的罪名。”

阿克西奥斯为此痛苦难当，但还是冷静地回答说：

“您说的完全正确。我不应该再迟疑，

先去神殿祷告一番，明天清晨就出发。

高贵的生命之神会保佑我从遥远的东方返回，

不仅带来父亲的希望，这也将为我

在人世间博得美好的声誉。”

他这样说，城邦的众位公民纷纷表示赞许，

而两位王子心中惊惧。阿克西奥斯持短弓离开，

他不是一人，身边有伙伴七夕青鸟跟从。

他首先来到神殿，衣着洁白的众位祭司

早已在此等候。公主们泪水盈睫，对他说：

“生命神眷顾你，亲爱的弟弟！阿克西奥斯，

请你不要离开城邦，去那危险的东方。

你要知道，一路上艰难险阻绝不在少数。

那两位恶毒的兄长，但愿他们不是我们的兄长；

他们亵渎神灵，根本没有把你瞧在眼里。”

阿克西奥斯回答她们说道：

“这并不是我的意愿，姊姊们。然而，

如果我不去，更大的灾难就要降临到我头上。

你们要照顾好父亲，他现在沉疴缠身；

也要看顾自己，高贵的生命之神

早已把她的荣光洒到你们衣裾上。现在，

祈祷我平安归来，来为我做最后的践行吧。”

女祭司们听从他，三姊妹中最年长的一位，

金发美丽的安菲特里忒为他沐浴，

又在皮肤上抹一层芬芳的橄榄油。

他换上洁白衣袍，前往神殿祷告。

他将嫩绿的葡萄藤放在祭坛上，

用银杯洒下甜美的葡萄酿成的酒液，

在心中默默祈祷：

“高贵的生命神啊！请您听我请求，

帮助我这件事情。两位兄长逼迫我离开城邦，

前往遥远的东方找寻圣灰。然而凭我一人之力

不可能办到它，现在我无路可退。”

阿克西奥斯这样祷告，生命之神一一听取。

她心中升起怜悯之情，对这个她所眷顾的凡人；

于是梦幻变作青绵鸟样貌，从世界树展翅飞下，

在他眼前显身，这样对他说：

“阿克西奥斯，你受神眷顾。除非

你的父亲不曾修筑起这座洁白神殿；你的姊妹

和已逝去的母亲，从没有在新月初升的夜晚，

于祭坛上放满芬芳的玫瑰和百合，

唱着美妙的歌曲，撩拨竖琴，乐声动听，

以此来取悦我。然而也有你自己的原因，

我不会理睬恶人的祷告，也不会现身他眼前。”

“阿克西奥斯，你听着；这固然很难。

你首先要渡过水流湍急的大河，

还要翻越崎岖险峻的高山。

另外还可能遇到遥远东方的战乱烽火，

同无数凶猛的野生精灵对战。

但是命运深奥难测，这是她对你的考验。

你身边有神相助，路途一定顺利；

除非你不是阿克西奥斯，不是你母亲

和你可敬的父亲共同生养的孩子。”

“人类同精灵的关系也很重要，

你若前去，七夕青鸟一定帮助你。

因为你们之间感情深厚，无人可以相比。

这是现世少见的友情的羁绊，

也让你受神眷顾，维持心灵的纯善。”

梦幻这样说，阿克西奥斯一一听从。

他感激神灵现身给他启示，于是走出神殿，

召唤伙伴七夕青鸟，对它说道：

“我本想把你留在城邦，让你守护这里。

然而神给我启示，要我和你待在一起。

怎样？如果此行我们要经历种种困难，

穿过河流，翻越高山，面对强大的野兽，

你还愿不愿意和我同去？”

七夕青鸟眼神清澈，没有丝毫犹豫。

阿克西奥斯心中感动，他不再怯弱，

手握短弓，头顶城邦清晨的薄雾向前走去。

我们的故事就要从此开始：阿克西奥斯，

他的苦难和艰险还并未结束。

这个落难的王子，踏上了他遥远征途，

也是这英雄传说之中的第一步。


	10. 战争的开始

又说勇者已经踏上漫长的旅途，

而他的父亲，那位年老却英明的王者，

灵魂在一年后就被达克莱伊接引渡过冥河。

尚还悬空不定的王位继承人，

终于使儿子们撕下了最后的假面；

犹如大海中央突然刮起一阵暴风，

众城邦无论大小都被卷入战火和硝烟。

高贵的阿尔修斯！他的光辉拂照米琪那大地。

在这座圣岛上没有战争，也永无杀戮和暴力。

然而我们不难想象，此时欧鲁德朗面临着

怎样悲惨的境况。数个附属的城邦分成两派加入战争，

热血洒满了曾经肥沃的土地。

男人在厮杀，女人们哭泣。

这乱世之初，大陆上处处硝烟漫天。

人们不再敬奉神灵，为了自己的贪欲而争斗，

这等卑劣的人心早已不复当初。

大陆中心受了战争的秽污，世界树危在旦夕。

众神被这狂妄激怒，又一次集聚在世界之树。

它们对为人类赐福一事追悔莫及，又忿恨于

生命神梦幻的失误。湖心之神们责难她说：

“生命之神，你一向思虑慎重如同那位神明，

从你手中却生出了什么造物？

自大的人类，如今竟敢反抗他们的恩主！

男人的忠诚和女人的柔顺，如今在他们后裔身上

都已消失不见。我们的祝福也会变成诅咒：

这些城邦扰乱世界树安宁，将要有

仇恨的念头灌注在人心里，瘟疫的热风

和漫长的干旱，让土地不结果实，

妇人还未生产就会死去，青壮年互相仇杀。

它们都要由黑袍的达克莱伊带入大地，

这些城邦将遭到毁灭，永不复生。”

它们这样说，其他神灵纷纷表示赞同。

骑拉帝纳也发话，这位反转世界的君主，

性格阴沉，司掌冷酷的死亡。它说道：

“反转世界也不应该接受这些人类的灵魂，

无数的贪念和怨恨涌入地下，让自然不安。

这些欲念源源不断，只会带来不必要的混乱。”

梦幻听到这些言论，心中念及她照拂的少年；

她并未答复众神，倚靠着座位默默无言。

此时凤王不再保持沉默，起身发话。

在众神之中它司掌太阳之力，光辉神圣，

受到大家尊崇。这位羽翼美丽的神这样对她说道：

“生命之神，用不着自责。你要知道，

心灵不比其他，万物中它最难以捉摸。

人类从尘土来，黑暗才是人性。他们总要堕落，

无论我们付出多少恩惠和感情。” 

“然而也有被我们的祝福保护，维持

心灵纯洁的善良人。此前我遇到一位少年，

他不是一人，身边带着伙伴七夕青鸟。

他名为阿克西奥斯，从你的保护下来到城都；

请求我的一片羽毛，用以治愈他的老父。

这孩子眼神清澈，心地纯善。

七夕青鸟十分相信他，他们之间感情深厚，

达到了让我们能够满意的羁绊。”

“这个孩子得到了我的信物，他踏上归途，

已经回到故都。众神应当给真心人一个机会，

毕竟他得到我的承认，也受生命之神照拂。”

梦幻感激凤王帮助，她又环视众神道：

“神样的克律亚之子阿克西奥斯，

他同我忠诚的女祭司们，安菲特里忒

三姐妹一母所生。我请求你们一个机会，

让他证明自己心灵的纯洁真诚。”

梦幻这样说，从她自己的位置上站起；

那是水晶石刻成的精美座椅，

其上有几株美丽的蔷薇藤蔓环系。

这是独属于生命神的光荣。

她手握生命的权杖，对着大家宣布说：

“以至高神名义发誓，我不会说谎。

你们的愤怒已被黑袍的达克莱伊带到大地，

刺进恶人的心里。可是你们不得伤及无辜；

每个善良人都得美梦神克雷色利亚保护。

而阿克西奥斯受我庇护，他将依照我的启示，

前去冰河寻找圣花格雷西亚丝做信物；

除神灵外只有心地纯善之人可寻其踪迹。

它曾经取悦至高之神，也将打消你们疑虑，

重新相信人类心灵的真诚。”

她这样说，其他神有迟疑也有赞同。

但它们一同对生命的权杖许下诺言；

这是至高之神阿尔修斯赐予梦幻，

为使这位娇小的精灵获得众神敬从。

此时天边黎明初现，太阳冉冉升起。

它离开紫红色的海面，照耀人类的城邦

和神灵的家园。众神结束集会，纷纷散去。

唯独司美梦的克雷色利亚没有离开，

因为梦幻有了新主意，派遣它去完成另一件事情。 


	11. 冰河的圣花

又说勇者获得信物，转而踏上回乡的路途。

他穿越阴暗幽深的桐树林，翻越陡峭山巅；

乘舟渡过茫茫大海，又北上踏足寒冷的冰窟。

因为他受神灵眷顾，又得到七夕青鸟帮助；

一路上历经艰难险阻，终于回到王都。

此时人世间战乱频仍，欧鲁德朗陷入困顿。

勇者阿克西奥斯回到家乡，看见此情此景心惊愕。

唯有美发的安菲特里忒前来寻找他。

这位女祭司在黎明时得到梦启；

这是梦幻为了纾解她的忧愁，

而托新月神克雷色利亚告知她的好消息。

女人中的女神，可敬的安菲特里忒走近弟弟，

两眼中噙满欣喜的泪水。她对他说：

“你变了模样；如果没有生命神给我启示，

我简直不敢相信你是神样的克律亚之子，

我久别的弟弟阿克西奥斯！

我们的心灵每天都在颤栗惊惶，

因为你离开整整一年都没有音讯。”

阿克西奥斯回答她说道：

“我也无时无刻不在挂念着你们，

因此路上一刻不停歇，终于回到家乡。

可是亲爱的姊姊，请你告诉我：

我们的父亲在什么地方，他是否安康？

欧鲁德朗为什么会变成现在的模样？

我在空气中闻见热病和流血的气息，

昔日的神殿外坐满人，人们都在悲叹。

这幅景象叫我耳不忍听，目不忍看。

你可知道是哪位神灵的愤怒使城邦遭大难？”

女祭司这样回答他的话说：

“我们敬仰的父亲，他在你离开一年后

灵魂就被接引去陪伴母亲。可怜，可怜，

在离世以前他一直呼唤着你的名字。”

听到这个噩耗，勇者不禁震颤心若碎。

他拿出流光溢彩的凤王的尾羽，

对着姊姊安菲特里忒说道：

“我历尽艰辛得到这根羽毛，也正是它

带给我无限希望，让我得以返回家乡。

可如今希望的寄托已经被大地埋葬，

天意如此，我宁愿在路上遭遇意外，

或者流落他乡，也不愿再回到城邦！”

安菲特里忒双眼含泪水，她对弟弟说：

“阿克西奥斯，从你嘴里说出了什么话？

这里是你的家，即使它现在被屈辱地奴役于

残暴的皮克斯和普路托手下。这两位兄长，

都没有如愿得准许，正当地拿起王冠；

他们唆使手下，集结军队，挑起这场战争。”

“众神为此心惊怒，集聚在世界之树。

司心灵的三位湖心神，艾姆利多、由克希

和亚克诺姆，它们尤其为这行径愤怒。

正是它们用诅咒代替了祝福，将瘟疫、杀戮

和饥荒的种子，播撒到这片大陆。

城邦因战争而破败，干旱使它变荒芜。”

“阿克西奥斯，你要知道我待你如生母。

如果你曾在小时候数次环抱过我的膝头，

现在让我也向你请求！只有你能救城邦，

生命神如此对我启示。你要到冰河去，

寻找那神圣的花朵格雷西亚丝，

这是取悦神灵的花朵，惟善良人可以采得。

有了它，众神就承认你，它们也会平息

这由于我们愚蠢的行径而引起的愤怒。” 

阿克西奥斯并无犹豫地回答她说：

“即使你不这样说，我也会这么做。

姊姊，生命神既然保佑我从东方归来，

也一定让我此去平顺，不留后顾之忧。

将你的眼泪收起吧；哭泣是无用的表现。

要知道女人的特权总让女人变得更软弱；

而男人们权利较少，反而强悍有力量。

现在回神殿去，和祭司们一起研磨草药，

为病人祈祷；城邦的维系全靠你们。

因为你们是生命之神座下仆人，

在城邦里也享有崇高的声望。”

安菲特里忒大为惊异，将弟弟的话听在心里；

于是重新披上白色的斗篷，悄悄离开此地。

她不是一人，身边有两位提篮女仆跟从。

勇者在第二天的上午备好一切行装，

在几位挚友的陪同下，登上船只扬帆起航。

七夕青鸟依然陪伴在他身旁。这几位少年

纷纷坐上自己的位置，命令船夫扬起风帆。

羽翼洁白的洛奇亚把平顺的海风赐给他们，

帆很快张满，船只辟开酒色的波浪快速前行。

这些少年在船边将缆绳绑紧，用黄金酒杯

斟满甜美的酒酿洒向大海，向众神献祭，

其中特别向他们明眸的保护人梦幻。

整个白昼至夜晚，船不停地在海上航行。


	12. 浅海的奇遇

在大海上航行的第七日，船舶偏离了航向。

因为温暖的西风不再吹送，海洋上猛烈的风暴

把船儿在大浪间抛掷；岛屿的影子已在远处显现，

然而狂风折断了桅杆，木板散落在海面上。

脆弱的船体在暴风雨中分离，少年们

甚至来不及发出呼声，身体就已沉入水底。

海洋之神盖欧卡，它对人类的怒气难平息。

阿克西奥斯本该和他们同命运，然而七夕青鸟

奋力将他托起，在狂风暴雨中挣扎飞翔，

直到平安地降落到陆地。七夕青鸟筋疲力尽，

将昏迷的少年放在地上，依偎他沉沉睡去。

此时有着玫瑰色手指的黎明在天空中呈现，

云消雨息，海面重归平静。阿克西奥斯醒来，

身边不见旅伴们的踪影。望着荒凉的岛屿，

他心情沉重，无限忧伤地对着自己低语：

“这是个怎样的地方？我们已经偏离初衷，

来到本不应来的荒蛮地带。只因盖欧卡，

它的愤怒难消，给我们安排了这样的灾难。”

他这样说，站起身来，将昏睡的伙伴

安放在沙滩上。而在不远处他瞥见一个影子，

同样横卧在海浪里。这种精灵他从没见过，

它遍体鳞伤，背后生有奇特的红色双翼。

它看起来已经奄奄一息。勇者心中升起怜悯，

他从衣袋里拿出一撮圣灰，在城中他将羽毛焚化

而获得了这种神药，能治愈一切伤痛。

太阳神的力量此时发生了作用，这一只精灵

在金色的光芒里睁开眼睛，凝视着他口吐人言：

“你是什么人？来自何部族？这里是神灵居处，

平时本不准外人进入。然而你心地如此好，

又拥有神圣的凤王的信物。我不会责怪恩人，

请你告诉我，少年，你如何踏足这片土地？”

它开口说话，阿克西奥斯便知这是一位神灵，

心中起敬畏。他对这位美丽的神灵开言这样说：

“我原本是个旅人，在风暴中侥幸逃生，

全因我的伙伴不顾一切从浪涛间把我载出，

送到这片最近的陆地。同伴们全葬身海底，

我们的船原本随海波漂流，不知到达什么地方。”

他这样回答，神灵心中对他起好感。

于是它微笑，轻唤了一声后这样答道：

“这片岛屿是浅水精灵所居，位于神奥边境。

你可叫我拉迪亚斯，我是这里的一位首领。

我原本在风暴前出外游玩，却遭雷电袭击；

被迫降落到这里，又失去了力气。”

“你救助了我，我自然要报答你。

迷途的孩子，带上你的伙伴且随我来；

我会给你清澈的泉水和甜美的树果，

来消除你旅途中的饥渴。在那之后，

我才会问你去往何处，想要做些什么。”

它这样说，阿克西奥斯心中十分感激；

他上前去抱起沉睡的七夕青鸟，随着神灵

踏入岛屿深处，那里生长着葱郁的林木。

森林里生长着大片美丽的榕树；根系垂地，

苍翠包围天际。精灵们看到首领身边人，

偷偷打量，心中十分好奇。神灵领他来到

一处茂盛的树下，这里有柔软的莎草铺覆；

又命精灵们送上果实和泉水，供这位

得它喜爱的人类，消除旅途中的疲惫。

当勇者满足了吃喝的欲望以后，

这位美丽的神灵拉迪亚斯才开言问他说：

“现在你该回答我，你来自何方，要去往何处？

你并未告诉我你的名字，可你不说，我也不便问。” 

拉迪亚斯这样问他，勇者心中升起不安。

他担心自己的身份让神灵不快，但还是回答：

“我叫阿克西奥斯，来自遥远的中心大陆。

我想去冰河寻找圣花，以此平息众神愤怒，

拯救生养我的城邦。我曾到遥远的东方

去祈求了凤王的神力；又得生命神启示，

渡过海洋，想要踏足遥远神奥的土地。

神灵啊，并非我有意瞒你；众神的怨怒

使我心中慌张。毕竟盖欧卡刚刚发泄愤怒，

让船只沉没，只有我侥幸逃脱死亡。”

他这样说，拉迪亚斯心中十分惊异。

它凝视着这位得梦幻庇护的少年，对他说：

“诚实的孩子，我从同伴口中听说过你。

也许其他请求我能施以援手，但这件事情

是众神对你的考验；我在神灵中身份低微，

无法轻易发言。我看你并不缺理智，

想必也能从容面对接下来的试炼。”

“然而我要以另一种方式报答你的恩惠：

从此以后，你获得了浅海守护神的承认。

浅水精灵们会帮助你，当你有困难时

便可召唤它们，以拉迪亚斯之名。”

“我另外又要赠送你一样东西。

这片银色的羽毛，为海神洛奇亚所有。

我曾经在偶然中获得了这样神物，

也相信它会给你带来想不到的好处。”

“夕阳已经沉入酒色的海面，

现在是该谈论睡眠的时间。勇敢的少年，

请暂且在此地消除你旅途中的疲倦，

让身体得到放松。到明天晨光初现时，

我便亲自出行送你到岛屿的北方，

所到之处便是你此行的目的地。”

它这样说，阿克西奥斯心中不胜感激。

他谢过这位善良的神灵，决定留在此地。

拉迪亚斯引导他走进一处山洞，

这里温暖避风，四周层层白草铺地。

中央有一簇木柴托举着不灭的火焰，

香料在这里散发出催眠的甜美气息，

使人泛起睡意。勇者将衣衫脱下，

它们已经被海水浸湿，堆在篝火旁。

他在一旁躺下，身下是温暖的莎草。

克雷色利亚随即将梦境撒向他的双眼，

使勇者沉沉睡去，消释难忍的困倦。


	13. 众神的认可

当朝阳从满布霞云的海面上冉冉升起时，

阿克西奥斯从沉睡中醒来。他披上衣衫，

拿起短弓，将绳鞋上的系带打牢绑紧。

看到他现身，七夕青鸟心中不胜欢喜；

他们拥抱对方，述说着心中的感激。

拉迪亚斯同众精灵在海边等待他们；

岛屿的北方有着辽阔的海岸，海水清澈，

与天色融为一体。勇者同伙伴走上前去，

浅海之神拉迪亚斯载着他们离开岛屿，

越过酒色的大海，去往遥远的北方。

他们在海上飞行一个白天，中途不停歇，

在黄昏来临时分降落到一片陆地。

这是光辉神圣的神奥大陆的边境，

拉迪亚斯将他放下，又给他最后的指点： 

“现在起你就要自己通过这场试炼，

不必担忧，你有神相助，路途一定顺利。

你可从这里到达边缘的城邦雅露斯，

那里的人会帮助旅客，他们拥有善良的心地。”

神灵这样说，阿克西奥斯一一听从。

于是拉迪亚斯舒展双翼，重新飞回它栖身之地。

又说勇者踏过海岸，来到日出的城邦雅露斯。

这里的人们信奉海神，拉迪亚斯让他受欢迎。

当夜幕降临时，人们进入甜蜜的睡眠，

阿克西奥斯听见有个声音对他这样说：

“你曾得到羽翼美丽的凤王的认同，

为此它的某位同伴也愿意帮助你。

来自欧鲁德朗的少年啊，你要听从我的话；

因为三位湖心神对人类的疑心没有消减，

你无知无识，很难通过它们的考验。”

“你要踏上一条漫长又艰辛的道路。

圣花格雷西亚丝现在并未到盛开的年份，

它不会提前开放，除非你取到神圣的湖水。

这对神灵来说很容易，有死的凡人却很难。”

“以下种种指示，都是我给你的忠告。

首先你要取得神奥三片湖泊中清澈的流水，

它们合在一起，其中的力量可使圣花舒展蓓蕾。

你要从日出的城邦雅露斯出发，穿过幽暗的森林

到达心齐湖，那是司情感的艾姆利多所居之处。

当你战胜它的刁难，取得一捧闪光的泉水时，

随后经过名叫艾恩（iron）的城邦，那里盛产铁矿。

向北前行，你又可看到绿树成荫的佛罗斯特（forest）；

此地离智慧湖不远，途中还要经过积雪的山巅。

湖心神由克希喜欢聪明人，心地也十分纯粹；

你若以行动取得它欢心，就可得到湖中的净水。

最后的湖泊叫立志湖，三个湖泊中它最隐蔽，

你要穿越数个城邦，走出雾气迷蒙的沼泽地。

除去这些，路上还有重重困难等待着你；

我在今夜给你启示，剩下的就要靠你自己。”

神灵对他说完这些，舒展洁白的羽翼飞去。

阿克西奥斯从睡梦中惊醒，他感激这份神示，

由高贵的深海神洛奇亚托梦为他告知。

当玫瑰色手指的黎明从海中升起时，

勇者告别雅露斯，踏上新的旅途。

他首先穿过那片广阔幽暗的森林，

里面有荆棘、泥潭和重重的迷瘴；

这是司情感的神灵艾姆利多对他的考验。

阿克西奥斯用十四日时间穿过重重迷雾，

他不是一人，有位神灵在暗中相助。

同帕鲁奇亚分享神职的森林之神雪拉比，

它曾得他搭救，在树荫幽暗的桐树林里。

勇者拈弓搭箭，一连三只箭矢呼啸而来

穿透恶人的胸膛。被猎人追逐的这位神灵，

司时间的雪拉比；它逃脱此地不再现身，

心中默默记下这位勇敢少年的模样。

得到众神灵相助，艾姆利多不能难倒他。

勇者取得第一捧清水后就再次踏上旅途。

他途径许多城邦，自下依次说出它们的名字：

先是建在高原上的格利特（grit）,此地一年四季风沙飞扬。

又来到群山脚下，那里分布数个小城邦；

其中一个是溪水淙淙的美加（mica），

城邦里的人们身穿短衫布服，深居简出。

他还经过盛产鱼类的海之城奥瑟尔（ocean），

此地毗邻酒色的大海，景色美丽一如他的家乡。

面积广阔的湿地上，也有神秘的城邦矗立；

在玛尔斯（marsh）北部有雾气迷蒙的沼泽地，

此地信奉神灵亚克诺姆，它居住在立志湖里。

勇者又徒步走过铁矿丰富的艾恩和佛罗斯特，

到达雪山时，原野已经入眠，初夏轮转变成了冬天。

阿克西奥斯来到智慧湖，通过了由克希的试验；

他取得第三捧湖水，并向睿智的湖心之神询问

接下来应何去何从。由克希这样回答他说：

“我们已经无话可说，你既聪慧又得神灵青睐；

现在你应当穿过雪地，南下前往神圣的天冠山脉。

在山脚下流淌一条冰河，此地被雪却四季常青。

圣花格雷西亚丝的守护者洁咪，它会接待你；

当你取得它的认可，我们便遵守对生命神的誓言，

消除我们的诅咒，让欧鲁德朗重归和平。”

它这样说，阿克西奥斯一一听从。

他走上这最后的冒险之路，翻越险峻的雪山

和其下重重峰峦，来到光辉萦绕的天冠山脉，

它是众神起源之地。又有神所喜悦的守护者洁咪，

接受了圣水，如愿让格雷西亚丝舒展蓓蕾。

阿克西奥斯拿到了珍贵的圣花，生命神为之喜慰；

她挥动生命权杖，让瘟疫和干热不再滞留城内。

这已是勇者阿克西奥斯离开家乡的第三年。


	14. 女神的启示

这一个故事完结，最后一个故事刚刚开启。

朋友啊，你可知我们的先祖是如何来到此地？

我曾弹着利拉琴讲述，勇者阿克西奥斯，

他率领这样一只船队，满载男人和女人；

他们在劫难后渡过茫茫大海探寻新大陆。

这趟征程历经三十个白昼和三十一个夜晚，

而他们在最后一日的黎明时发现这片圣土。

神圣的米琪那的诞生可以追溯到何时？

我们脚下的土地古老而神秘，它是混沌时代，

神灵所创造出的大陆的兄弟。它与它们隔离，

却未被海水淹没；这里就成为神的沉睡之地。

来吧，朋友们；让我们重新回到遥远的神代，

讲述高贵的创世之神沉睡前后所发生的故事。

他将生命的权杖交予梦幻，自觉已完成使命；

于是选定了这片岛屿，在这里进入千年的长眠。

在这千年之中，新事物不断涌现。

然而在圣岛米琪那，时间仿佛凝滞不流动，

一切都维持着最初的状态，这里无昼无夜。

岛屿笼在神秘的云雾里，不能被外人瞧见；

直到千年过去后，雾气散开，圣灵从沉睡中醒来。

又说欧鲁德朗经历三年干旱，战争连绵不断；

人们死伤无数，曾经肥沃的土地难恢复生机。

城邦在勉强度日，农民驱使精灵压榨着耕地；

此情此景让女祭司安菲特里忒忧心忡忡，

她跪在圣坛前祈祷，请求生命之神的垂怜。

明眸的梦幻此时预感到远方的好消息，

她心中十分欢喜，对着女祭司开言这样说：

“安菲特里忒，你心中有何种愿望要述说？

我正要带给你与你愿望相应的好消息。

从大海的另一头，清风送来了玫瑰色的云翳，

这会带给众神，也将给你们久违的欢喜。

你现在应该将你弟弟阿克西奥斯召来，

因为他得众神认可，会顺应我的意旨

带领你们寻求希望，建立崭新的城邦。”

梦幻这样说，安菲特里忒心中大石落地。

她欣喜地召集祭司，将美酒用金杯盛装；

又让阿克西奥斯接受沐浴，来到生命神殿。

明眸的生命神飞下祭坛，对勇者这样说道：

“你来到这里，和你姊姊抱着一样的希望；

这使我对你们这些无辜的人类心生怜悯，

因为这里曾经成为众神发泄怨怒的地方。

现在我要给你一道神谕，是由神秘的西风

从大洋彼岸带来的令人快慰的消息。”

“世界上共有三片陆地，它们分别是：

关东和城都，长满苍翠桐树林的一片大陆，

海水温暖的丰缘，和光辉神圣的新奥大地；

然而在它们之外，还相隔着云雾弥漫的海洋。

你可看到天海相接处升起的玫瑰色云雾，

它是你此行的终点，你命定在那里建立城邦。”

明眸的梦幻接下来又说：

“阿克西奥斯，你不会庸碌，也不会愚蠢。

你已具有你父亲所有优秀的品性和智慧，

他是得到神灵眷顾之人，而你也如此。

你命中注定要这样行事：带着你的人民，

寻找一片新天地，代替生养你的故土。

你要去探寻你们即将去往的那片大陆。

你们是有死的凡人，看不见光明的命运；

因此由我来告知你，并以此回报你。”

“你们所希望的长途旅行不会延迟，

我将为你们祈祷一路的顺利。

现在你应回到城邦，做好如下准备：

从人民中挑选健康的未婚男女百名，

他们需意志坚强且自愿离家跟随你，

但对身染疾病的人不可动怜悯之心；

再将一些富有智慧的城邦长者召集起来，

并带上幼童，男孩和女孩各五十人。

还有各类司职的匠人两名，他们大有用场。

你只需带上你的大姊安菲特里忒，

另两位女祭司，虔诚的海伦娜和琳恩，

她们要留下照顾城邦，不随你们同去。”

“你又要准备以下种种的物品：

坚固的快船三艘，装有风帆和广阔的甲板；

它们能使你在海上长久航行。又要筹备食物，

把美酒、净水和旅途所需的一切食品装进船。

又要将武器，珍宝和他们个人的财产捎带上，

到了那里这一切都会施展其相应的功用。”

梦幻这样说，阿克西奥斯遵从女神的指点。

他不再迟延，动身回城邦把一切齐全备办。

到第七天早上，拂晓的光明自黑暗中显现时，

勇者阿克西奥斯将一切备好，船只拉入海里。

留下的居民中有人叹息，有人哭泣不舍分离。

捷足的海伦娜同金发美丽的琳恩为他们践行。

这两位公主即将同长姊和弟弟远别不相见，

然而她们得生命神护佑，前途未减光明。

英雄克律亚的这四位子女都各有其成就，

年长的琳恩继承了父亲和兄弟的光辉权柄；

而妹妹海伦娜同英雄之子，骁勇的埃达成婚，

他们生下一子一女，被明眸的梦幻赐予神力。

后来兄长同妹妹结合，又养育许多后裔。

这就是梦幻之守卫者，波导家族的缘起。

又说到了他们的分离，这四位神眷的凡人

哭泣着拥抱、吻别。海伦娜首先举起酒杯，

神灵给她心中灌注真挚的情意。她对他们说：

“这是我们最后一次并肩站在城邦的大海前，

向海洋众神和高贵的生命神梦幻献上祭礼。

姊姊和阿克西奥斯，你们此去将不会回来，

我们六人一起长大，现在年长的两位屈辱死去，

因为他们的争斗冒犯神威；现在又要送别姊弟。

众神给我们安排太多苦难，我心中忧伤难自抑，

但愿你们此去平安，不遭海上的风浪阻拦。”

“阿克西奥斯，我请你把这只项链收下，

这是我们的父亲克律亚在年轻时亲手为我打制。

它是白银的圆环作底，镂空镶嵌美丽的蓝宝石；

我将此物转送你，你要带它渡过多风浪的大海，

这是你其余两位姊妹能留给你的唯一纪念。

你可将它传与后裔，向他们叙述整个故事；

关于你如何受神启，同家乡和亲人们分离。”

她这样说，其余人悲伤心碎，两眼含热泪；

他们共同将金杯中的葡萄美酒洒向大海，

让众神接受这份敬意。然而离别的时间已到，

青年男女们依次登船，阿克西奥斯在最后。

他们坐上船，命令船夫们划桨，扬起风帆。

羽翼洁白的海神洛奇亚将平顺的海风赐下，

船只在广阔的洋面上远去，渐渐远离岸滩。

整个白昼至夜晚，船队不停地在海上航行。


	15. 起源的称颂

先祖们为了城邦，追寻着一片遥远的土地；

他们追寻着海天相接处美丽的玫瑰色云翳，

昼夜航行不停歇。我们再从这个故事讲起，

关于阿克西奥斯在航行中遇到怎样的险情，

又如何得到神助，发现神圣的米琪那土地。


	16. 米琪那缘起（上）

当那初生的有着玫瑰色手指的黎明呈现时，

缔造了一切的神明阿尔修斯从沉睡中醒来。

千年前他选定此地，在这里进入漫长的睡眠，

以恢复精神，弥补流逝的力量。

包围岛屿的浓雾此时自动散开，依神明意愿；

此时他看到从近岛的海面上驶来几艘大船。

它们甲板宽阔，白色的风帆在晨光中舒展。

甲板上的人们纷纷集聚来观望前方，他们

共同簇拥着一位青年，他佩戴神圣的花环。

圣花格雷西亚丝消除神灵的疑问和不悦，

他心中对此人类起好奇。此时云消雾散，

海面上平静无澜。他们将船并拢在海边，

那里水浅岸平，无需抛锚也可以稳停。

他们依次下船，踏上圣岛米琪那的海岸；

青年男女各一百人，阿克西奥斯在最后。

当太阳渐渐升起，离开黑暗的海面，

升腾向紫红色天空，照耀不死的众神和

有死的凡人，高悬于丰饶的岛屿之上，

这一队男女走下甲板，登上洁白的岸滩。

他们航行中历尽艰辛，看到陆地心欢悦，

如同幼小的精灵在一次迁徙中离开母亲，

经过漫长漂泊，终于看到亲眷的踪影；

这些人也是这样欢欣，直到众人的首领，

明智的阿克西奥斯用话语把他们提醒：

“朋友们，现在真正的安定还未来临，

现在应按照明眸的生命神梦幻的吩咐，

向海洋众神们献上美酒和丰盛的祭礼，

以答谢它们保护船只免于倾覆的命运。”

阿克西奥斯这样说，青年男女们听从他。

他们面向浩瀚大海，在浪花漫卷的岸边

铺展开柔软的毡毯和大卷洁白的亚麻布，

他们将坐在上面奉献并参加甜美的饮宴。

又将木柴收拢，作为火种和祭牲的烤架，

先人们点燃篝火以表示对太阳神的敬意。

待他们将这些准备做好，样样一丝不苟；

米琪那的先祖们开始在沙滩上奉献祭礼。

青年男女们用清澈的海水洗净脸和双手，

披上洁白衣袍，用光滑的油脂涂抹身体。

女祭司安菲特里忒从船上牵来两只羔羊，

它们经人为驯顺，周身没有闪绕的电光。

人们在篝火旁聚拢，阿克西奥斯主持献祭。

他从祭牲的头顶割下一缕毛发扔进火堆，

挥动短刀砍进羊脖颈，放走它们的气力。

随后，人们按照既定习俗将祭品分割，

选出最好的部分裹入油脂，包裹两层，

又把余下的生肉切成小块放置其上。

由一位德高望重的长者在篝火上烤肉，

当羊肉烤好，男孩和女孩们都聚拢过来，

他们手持提篮，将面饼依次分发给众人，

又奉献树果和用蜂蜜调和的闪光的酒酿，

同样先祭奉给众神，让神灵们心中欢欣。

当这些人尽情享用佳肴，满足食欲以后，

又开始对神灵行祭奠的礼仪以结束宴饮。

阿克西奥斯举起酒杯，走近几步大声询问，

面向岛屿内部，雾气萦绕的平原和山谷，

明眸的生命之神把勇气注入他心灵深处：

“我们已经献祭了我们所知的高贵的众神，

而这座岛屿没有人瞧见，却被它们尊敬。

也许有未知的隐情，或此地同样由神守护，

它的地位更崇高，超出其他所有神灵？

这位神秘的岛屿守护者，如果你真存在；

还请将各人的前途和命运向我们示明。”

他这样求诉，云雾中的至高神一一听见。

神明静默不回应，却在心中暗自思忖，

究竟是这样上前，还是继续众神的考验。

最终神明打定主意，认为试探人类更妥当。

他从山顶飘然而下，幻化成另一个模样，

一位白衣青年，金发和双眸异常美丽。

这位由阿尔修斯化身的人类离开山谷，

用云雾掩盖自己，来到不远处的海岸边，

让他们看到他既不过分惊讶，也不起疑心。

神明来到众人聚会饮宴的地方，

看到阿克西奥斯和各位同伴坐在一起；

他们看到来客，全都一个个走上前，

到近处欢迎客人，邀请他一起入座。

勇者阿克西奥斯同众祭司一起迎上前，

请他一同就座，欢迎客人参加祭奠。

阿克西奥斯首先将暗红的美酒斟满金杯，

将精美的双重杯传递，问候阿尔修斯，

这位高贵神明的人类化身，对他这样说：

“客人，现在请你向众位神灵们祭酒，

你如今遇上这次祭奠就是献给它们，

曾由陆地到大海，保护我们这些旅者

不受瘟疫、战争和海洋上的风暴伤害。

在你行礼如仪，为神灵们洒酒祭奠后，

我才会把这只杯子交给其他人行礼仪。

只因你虽是外来人，样貌却叫我心惊异，

你看上去高贵不平凡，如同神明化身。”

他这样说完，把酒酿闪光的金杯递给神明。

阿尔修斯在心中赞赏这个机敏的青年人，

他接过美丽的双重杯，将酒液洒向大海；

玫瑰色云霞在海天相接处升起、散去，

海水闪烁清澈的光辉，海中精灵心生畏。

其余人将美酒斟满金杯，将它洒向大海

向高贵的海洋众神献祭，向海神盖欧卡

和与它共享大海权柄的洋流之神洛奇亚。

当他们行礼如仪，结束这场饮宴之后，

众人的首领阿克西奥斯此时向神发问说：

“现在正是向客人了解情况的时机；

既然我们已经让众神满意，收到祝福为礼。

你是何人何身份，从哪个城邦前来这里？

或者你是本地人，这片岛屿上已有人迹？

希望这不难为你，我们想尽快知道答案，

我们从大海的另一边来，经历长途旅行，

又遭风雨阻挡，在黎明时才到达此地。

现在岛屿另一端尚有阻拦，怕不受欢迎，

我们不敢贸然前进。因为生命之神梦幻，

她在来时曾告诫我说要谨言慎行。”

这位高贵的神明这样回答他说道：

“我来自卡俄斯（混沌），远离中心大陆

和广阔的海洋。但你们真是不速之客，

很久以前此地就由一位神灵亲自选定，

在他将职责领地分予众神，陷入沉睡之前。”

“这座岛屿远离陆地的城邦，音信隔绝，

没有人能发现，除非有位神灵暗中相助。

你们来自什么地方，为何远离家乡到海上？

你有得众神承认的圣花格雷西亚丝做信物，

说明你不庸碌，不是个让神灵失望之人。

我希望听听你的经历，你们到此岛的原因，

一群漫无目的的旅行者不适合长留在这里。”


	17. 米琪那缘起（下）

勇者阿克西奥斯回答神明这样说：

“我叫阿克西奥斯，来自生命之树脚下，

由生命神梦幻守护，大陆的中心欧鲁德朗。

在几年前城邦间发生战争，此事触怒神灵，

尤其是司心灵的三位湖心神。由它们发起，

黑袍的达克莱伊给我们降下灾祸和瘟疫。

神的愤怒十分可怕，虽然战争已经停息；

为了平息众神不满，我受梦幻的启示，

前往遥远的神奥寻找圣花，历时三年。”

“众神的愤怒虽然平息，但城邦已无生机，

它日渐败落，人们不能全部安居在那里。

我和姊妹安菲特里忒率领部众来寻找新希望，

遵从梦幻的命令，她要我们渡过大海寻陆地，

追随不灭的玫瑰色云翳，我们要落脚在那里。”

随后勇者又把海上的经历一一讲述：

“我们乘坐风帆结实的大船从家乡出发，

一直到第八天，船只顺风顺水在海上航行。

船队先向东方行驶，然后转向东北方。

到了第九天，我们被北风带入了歧路，

靠近一片充满浮冰的海湾，苦难才开始。”

“我们中的一艘船刻意远远地安排在前，

有几个得力的同伴作先导，引导我们前进。

然而他们的船只撞上了海面下的冰山，

连同鲜活的生命，破船浸水沉入水底。

所幸风向改变，我们齐心协力将船只

拨回正途，危险的海面绵延并不长。

我们逃离了这海湾，心情沉重地归返，

因为自己虽逃脱死亡，亲密同伴却丧生。”

“我们又有在黎明时分遇上海盗的经历；

虽然从死中求得生机，但损失大量食物，

余下只够我们坚持十几天。在来时途中

有人失散，有人罹患疾病在船上死去。

我们哀悼过富有智慧的长者和一部分孩子，

有男孩也有女孩，长期行船让他们衰弱而死。”

“经历这些后，还有许多苦难我不愿详述，

很多同伴在此次航行中失去年轻的生命。

到第二十九天的下午，云霞却在慢慢消散。

我们茫然失措，就在此时海水开始浑浊，

墨黑的乌云笼罩天空，风暴袭击了船队。”

“我们被迫收起风帆，船只被浪抛掷，

雨水灌进船舱，桅杆在狂风中摇摇欲坠。

人们惊慌尖叫，躲进船舱，我留在甲板。

因为我想起自己曾得到一根银色的羽毛，

海神洛奇亚之物，我从神灵手中拿到它。”

“我默默祈祷，将那根羽毛扔向大海深处。

它从我手中脱离，没入狂暴的海面。

不久后水面上忽然泛起银色的漩涡，

似乎有洁白的影子从水中潜行而过。

慢慢地风止浪息，而此时已是黎明。

我的同伴发现我们身在一片海湾，

而远处隐约有一座岛屿的轮廓显现；

玫瑰色的云雾在它顶端盘旋萦绕，

我便知道这正是我们要寻找的地方。”

“我们在浅海精灵们的帮助下来到这里，

我以拉迪亚斯的名义召唤它们帮助我；

因为我曾经在浅海的岛屿上救助过它，

此时得到这份回报，我们才得以登陆。

这就是我们这些人迄今为止的所有经历，

没有城邦栖身作家园，漂流也漫无目的。

这座岛是我们唯一的希望，不能再落空。”

勇者这样恳求，阿尔修斯在心中怜悯他，

于是神明身上放出光芒，恢复原来模样，

通体雪白，腰间佩有美丽的金环，

对他开言，说出有翼飞翔的话语：

“勇者阿克西奥斯，你是得神承认之人，

因为你言语坦诚，让神灵们感到能信任。

你远道而来，我同意让你们安顿在这里，

它由我亲自守护，土地丰饶，草木青翠，

你们可在此地定居建立新城邦。”

他这样说，让山谷中弥漫的雾气散去。

褐红的峡谷和青翠的原野出现在眼前，

朝阳从山崖边冉冉升起，给它镀上金光。

如同在黑夜中前行时忽然看到黎明显现，

心灵激动难自抑；这些人也是这样欣喜，

众人的首领阿克西奥斯对神这样说：

“众神之神，万物的缔造者阿尔修斯，

高贵的神灵们要我将命运交到您手里。

现在得到了准许，我们将定居在此地，

司创造的神明，我们今后尊奉的主神，

还请您像今天应允我们的请求一样，

慷慨地给我们和我们的后裔提供保护。”

他这样请求，人们纷纷聚拢而来。

高贵的神明对着勇者回答如下：

“你总是很狡狯，为某些事情过分计较。

我可以答应你，只要你们遵守这个约定：

不要把现世的战争和杀戮带来这片土地，

它本该游离在人世外，静谧不受打扰。

如果哪一天有人失信于我，玷污了圣地，

你们的后裔将不会得到祝福，生活在这里。”

他这样说，阿克西奥斯等人服从神谕。

神明又将其中心地纯洁的青年选出，

一共七男七女，赐给他们神奇的力量，

洗濯蒙昧的心灵，让耳目变清明，

使他们听懂精灵所言，能传达感情。

它被称为超克之力，由光辉的神殿家族，

这些青年的后裔们将它们代代传递。

他们是欧鲁德朗出身高贵的青年男女；

十四位神殿的先祖中没有不荣耀的人，

不论自身或是后裔，都承继高贵品格。

其中克律亚的两位子女光辉最出众，

阿克西奥斯和美发的安菲特里忒，

他们一同成为至高之神最初的祭司。


	18. 诗人的远行

**琴声止息了。海伦丽丝对城民们这样说：**

我所记住的人世的传说到此已经完结。

现在我的琴弦松懈，歌喉也感到疲乏，

夜幕拉起掩蔽了城邦黄昏美丽的晚霞。

现在是该谈论甜蜜的睡眠的时间。

而城门就要关闭，我要继续踏上旅途，

直到踏上熟悉的土地，回到我的城邦。

我的朋友们，再见，再见——

忘记海伦丽丝这个名字吧，毕竟它无关紧要；

只希望她的故事能在米琪那大地上继续流传，

直到我们再相见，直到很久以后的那一天。

**【米琪那颂诗·完】**


End file.
